User talk:ChimmyCharific
Welcome Hi, welcome to IRC Camps Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the IRC Camps Season One page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Nalyd Renrut (Talk) 22:08, November 13, 2009 Why couldn't you be Chimmy? She and Joe would have another classic conflict! -User:KoopaKidJr. I'm predicting a Nalyd-Joe Conflict and a Monica-Joe Conflict!!! -User:KoopaKidJr. Hey Chimmy! Can you vote for Erik on the "Who do you want to return to IRC Camps" poll on the main page, or are you already voting for someone? I don't mind either way. If you see a duck don't touch it, because it'll bite your finger. 13:54, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Hello, eliminated contestant. Remember, tonight is the final two night! Come to the IRC to vote for a winner. Voting will be after 6:00, but please log on anywhere from 5:00-6:30.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:35, February 27, 2010 (UTC) We've got another epic episode of IRC Camps tonight at 5:30 eastern, so make sure to be there! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:19, March 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, you played as Christian in the first episode, right? Could you tell me what he did and stuff so I can put it on the character page? --'Tdifan - The Wonder Admin! ' 20:09, March 13, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight! We'll be starting at 5:00, but look out for a time change. Also, feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:13, March 20, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! PLease come to the IRC earlier if possible! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:47, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, another new episode tonight at 5:30! Remember to come early if possible. Also, remember to update your character's page. One more thing; WE NEED ART WORK FOR EPISODES! (Feel free to contribute, or ignore this last part XD). Oh, and feel free to submit challenge ideas! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 16:49, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Tonight's IRC Camp is at a different time!' 4:00 eastern time'! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:39, April 10, 2010 (UTC) IRC Camps tonight at 6:00! I'm leaving town at 1:00, so IDK when I'll be back. If I'm not back at 6:00, IRC Camps will be pushed back to 7:00. If I'm not back by 7:00, then please return to the IRC at 8:00. If I'm still gone (which I doubt) then the IRC Camps will be postponed until tomorrow. Sorry for any inconvenience.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:40, April 17, 2010 (UTC) With only nine contestants left and the merge on everyone's minds, this promises to be an epic episode with a game-changing elimination... Anyway, be there at 5:30 eastern time!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:21, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode! Tonight! 5:30! PM! Eastern standard! Time! it's possible I'll be last, in which case we'll start at 6:00. If I'm still not there, then we'll try for 6:30, then 7:00, then 7:30, then 8:00... At which point, if for whatever reason I'm still gone, it will be postponed.If you have any challenge ideas, please submit them. And remember, we need more pics! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Another new episode tonight at 5:30 pm eastern time! (You know the drill in case I can't make it. I may lose power, so if I stop talking I lost power.)Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 15:13, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! (You know the half-hour interval rule in case I can't make it...) Also, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE update your character's page with any info you can, even if other people usually play them!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:33, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Hey, new IRC Camps episode tonight! 5:30 pm eastern time. If we get down around 6:00, we can even do the final four episode. (Heck, we can do as many episodes as we have time for XD). As always, if I am unable to arrive, please come back every 30 minutes, and stay in Chatango.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 10:44, May 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey, sorry this is so late notice, but IRC Camps will be TONIGHT at 5:30 pm eastern time. (Shane will be unable to be online for a week starting Thursday, and Nalyd is out of town for the weekend). If you can't come to the finale, tell me who you'd like to vote for to win, and your fill-in will be informed.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:13, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey, IRC Camps starts tonight at 5:30 PM eastern time! Please look at the side bar for the new link, and try to come early if you can. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:54, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30! Please remember to update your character page, and help with relationships/conflicts/friendships/alliance pages!Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:29, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey! New episode tonight at 5:30 eastern time! Thanks to everyone who's been updating their character pages! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:31, September 18, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30 pm! Be there, or be square. (Or at least message me if you can't come. XD) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:20, September 25, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps episode tonight at 5:30! Shane won't be there, and there is a chance I'll miss it. If I'm not there at 5:30, I'll message you ASAP to tell you when we'll do the episode.Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:45, October 2, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:10, October 9, 2010 (UTC) New IRC Camps tonight at 5:30! If you have any ideas for a challenge/episode title, please let us know! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:49, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Tonight, an all new episode of IRC Camps at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:12, October 23, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Be there, or be square. (But, if you don't come, that's cool too I guess.) Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:02, October 30, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! It's possible the episode will be postponed, I'll notify you guys on Chatango if it is. Would anybody be able to come tomorrow?Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 13:33, November 6, 2010 (UTC) New episode tonight at 5:30! Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) Tonight at 5:30 PM, the final six compete in a tasty challenge! :D Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:38, November 20, 2010 (UTC) Two episodes tonight! PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME. Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 12:44, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Hey, the finale is this Friday at 5:30 PM! If you can't make it, please message me and tell me who you want to vote for! --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 20:22, December 6, 2010 (UTC) Tonight! The finale is at 5:30 PM tonight! MESSAGE ME IF YOU CAN'T COME (and tell me who you want to win). --Nalyd Renrut - Legendary Snipe! 11:14, December 10, 2010 (UTC)